the twelve sages of the twelve kingdoms
by Teno Hernandez
Summary: A year prior to the main story, a boy named Isaac ortiz is blamed for the murder of his grandfather who is also the king of the iguiton kingdom. After, being framed Isaac flees the kingdom. Now, consider a rogue knight Isaac eventually meets eleven other people who are strong rogue knights. Which causes Isaac to ask the eleven rogue knights to help him prove his innocence.


(As the stars shine bright at night a young boy can be seen standing on the royal balcony with a sword strapped to his left side while wearing robes of that of the royal family. His short silver hair begins to move with the breeze of the wind while his light grey eyes reflect the light of the moon. A young green eyed maid with long black hair in a ponytail approaches the young boy.)

My Prince what seems to be the issue?

huh?

The boy turns around to notice the maid. umm...nothing lana...I mean it's just that I'm kind of stress out about the 12 kings summit tomorrow.

"I see. Well then would you rather want me to give you a massage to calm you down?"

"no it's fine really. I think with a bit of sleep I'll be fine."

"As you wish my Prince."

"lana wait?"

"yes?"

"can you do me a favor?"

"what is it?"

"could you please just call me by my name when we're alone."

"I see, very well then my pri...I mean Isaac." (smiles)

"thank you lana." "don't thank me after all you're my best friend and the only person who's ever shown me kindness."

"that isn't true."

well as far as I know you're the only person who's shown me kindness."

oh…"

"anyway I'll take my leave Isaac."

well, then goodnight lana."

To you as well Isaac."

(turns begins to walk to the door while Isaac watches her leave his room.) (The door opens but lana turns to isaac and smiles then leaves the room closing the door behind her)

I suppose I'll go to sleep so I'll be ready for tomorrow morning."

(As Isaac slumbers he sees himself in the king's gigantic room holding someone in his arms while being covered in blood. Isaac then tries to approach himself and the man in his arms to get a better view but in doing so realizes that the man in his arms is the king of the iguiton kingdom which is also his...grandfather.) (Isaac now confused and scared wonders why this is happening. Now, crying Isaac tries tell himself that it's a dream and not real.)

{Grandfather...no...this can't be real...it can't}

(suddenly a bright light appears behind Isaac causing him to turn around quickly to see what it is. In which, he notices a hand reaching out of the bright light. So, Isaac reaches out to grab a hold of it. While he does this he hears a voice coming from the bright light telling him to wake up.)

{It's time for you to wake up Isaac…}

(Isaac then begins to be consume by the light and return back to the real world. Now surround by the light Isaac hears a another voice calling to him but this time from the real world)

"master Isaac...wake up."

"wake up."

(Isaac opens his teary eyes to see that two maids are standing over him.)

"are you okay, master Isaac."

"..water.."

"what was that, master"

"...water..please."

"Oh...right away sir."

(one of the young maids with short blonde hair with blue eyes goes and gets Isaac water while the other maid with long curly blue hair with light blue eyes stays with him to watch over him.)

"don't worry, master. Amina will be here soon."

{i hope.}

(Amina runs into the room carrying a tray with a pot filled with water and a cup.) (Amina sets the tray down on a nearby glass table surrounded by gems and crystals.) (She then pours the water into the cup giving it to isaac.) (Isaac sips from the cup)

"mmm…"

"how is it master?"

"it's pretty good."

"really!?"

"yes, it's really good nice job amina."

"umm...thank you...master."

"don't mention it."

(the girl with blue hair and blue eyes then turns to isaac.)

"nice to finally meet you my prince."

"umm...nice to meet you too. Are you the new maid that was hired?"

"yes, I was hired by your grandfather."

(suddenly, Isaac thinks about his dream causing him to feel saddened and confuse.)

"I see."

(Isaac sits up and gets back into a good mood to try and forget about that dream. In doing so asks his new maid for her name.)

"you know my name so what's yours?"

"my name is Rosalie lee."

"well, then nice to make your acquaintance miss lee."

(Rosalie smiles at the boy)

"anyway, we've come to wake you and make sure you're ready to leave to the five kings summit."

"oh shit, you're right can't believe I forgot about the summit."

(both girls laugh.)

"anyways, we've already have your clothes ready for you to wear for the summit."

"really thank goodness."

"yes indeed. Oh, yes one more thing your mother was the one who chose your outfit for the summit so, you should be thanking her not us."

"no, it's fine I was just thanking you for bringing it all the way here."

"i see."

(Isaac then makes his way out of bed to see the outfit his mother chose for him.)

"what type of fabric is this made of?"

(Rosalie walks to isaac's outfit then reaches her hand out to feel what type of fabric was used.)

"i believe it's made of Dragonhide with a little of silk."

"i see, so it's fire resistant...cool."

"yes, indeed...oh, yes almost forgot your bath is ready so, whenever you're ready make your way to the bathes."

"i will, thank you for notifying me."

"very well then, we'll take our leave."

(The girls bow their heads then leave the room.)

"wow, this outfit you chose for me mom is pretty cool."

(Isaac then stares at the clothes that he'll soon wear.)

"well then, might as well make my way to the bathes."

(Isaac leaves his room then enters the main hall where most of the staff of maids and butlers are doing chores. Isaac then begins walking down the hall that contains portraits of the past kings of the iguiton kingdom. Before, Isaac knows it he's already reach the bathes. Suddenly, someone calls out Isaac's name.)

"Hey Isaac!"

(Isaac turns around to notice his little brother...Eric ortiz.)

"Oh it's you. So, what do you need Eric?"

"I was gonna ask if I can join you in the bathes?"

"umm...sure I don't mind."

"great then, let's take ours bath so we can be fresh."

"yea, yea."

(Isaac enters the bathes with Eric and begins to undress to take a bath in the large room that contains a large bath like a pool. Isaac then enters the bath slowly while Eric has already jumped in.) (Eric then begins to wash his short black hair and also asks Isaac a question.)

"umm...isaac?"

"yea, what is it?"

"is it true that the five kings are going to discuss about the spies they found in the fara kingdom?"

"I presume so, after all grandfather was angry after finding out."

"At first, I figured you were going to get promoted to Royal Knight since you been training for about a year."

"yea, I thought so too…"

"don't worry Isaac I bet grandfather will promote you soon."

"thanks, but I think it's time that i get out so i can get ready for the summit after all it's happening at the Azure kingdom."

"oh yeah, you're right but isn't that the kingdom with the strongest knights that are able to use water magic."

"yes...wait a minute how do you know that?" (Eric begins to laugh.)

"oh yea, didn't I tell you I'm going to the summit with you and getting promoted to apprentice knight as well?"

"hell no! But when did this happen and who's apprentice are you going to be?"

"well, grandfather notice that I was training to become a stronger and well he asked me if I wanted to become father's apprentice." "what?! But you're so young."

"I'm only 12 and you're only one year older than me so."

"but still, I only became a apprentice knight when i was 13."

"well, it's not that you tried hard or anything." (Isaac stares at Eric with a madden face.) "ugh...nevermind let's just get out so we can get dressed for the summit."

"okay, isaac."

(eric gets a towel to cover himself which the maids had laid out for him and Isaac.) (Eric then walks to door to inform the maids to hand them their clothes.) (Eric opens the door to see Rosalie and amina.)

"hey...could you please hand me our clothes so that we can get dressed?"

"oh yes, here you go master."

(Eric reaches out to grab his and Isaac's clothes but...his towel suddenly becomes loose and ends up falling to the ground leaving the maids stun.) (Rosalie and amina both look down and eric's face becomes red.)

"umm...master...it's...so...small."

(Isaac overhears what Rosalie said so he turns his head noticing that Eric's towel is on the ground.) (Isaac then begins to grin and laughs out loud causing both girls to laugh.) (Eric drops his and Isaac's clothes then bends down grabbing his towel and runs to his room in embarrassed.) (Both maids watch Eric run to his room causing both them to stop laughing and feel bad about what they did.)

"don't feel bad Rosalie and amina. It's that Idiot's fault. He should've been more careful." "i suppose so, master Isaac."

(amina then begins picking up the clothes and hands Isaac his outfit that his mother chose out for him.) (Isaac then tries to get out of the bath slowly so he wouldn't make the same mistake as eric.) (He then reaches for one of the towels and covers himself and begins to walk towards Rosalie and amina.) (Amina then hands Isaac his outfit that his mother chose for him.)

"here you go master."

"thank you amina, now can the both of you please leave the room so that I can change." (both maids nod and bow their heads then leave the room so that Isaac can change.)


End file.
